Underneath the Blankets of Night
by Jazzie Lumber
Summary: One shot poem. Master, I beg you, for one last time, I, the Slave, will beg you. Do not let that Monster win. My love, do not let your Father win. First fic.


A/N: Draco/Ginny is my all time favorite ship. While editing this poem, I realized that this would have made a fairly good Draco/Ginny ficlet/poem thingy. This is my first time writing something for Draco/Ginny, and this will stricly be a one-shot, unless people want me to create a story to go behind it. If that is what people will want, then I will be happy to oblige. I hope you enjoy this. Happy reading!

* * *

**Underneath the Blankets of Night  
**_Originally titled: The Master, The Slave, and The Monster_

Old sores refuse to close  
Refuse to heal  
Opening, letting pain in  
Letting pain bite  
Tear  
Break  
My heart choking me  
Blood coming up my throat

You're killing me now  
You will watch now  
Watch as I slowly die  
Before you

I was always the Slave  
You were always the Master  
Your whip constantly doing its job  
You scar my back  
You scar my heart  
My mind  
You break my soul

The silver blade invites you  
How you love to watch me squirm  
Oh, how you love to hear me scream

I do not struggle  
This was always your game  
Your haunted eyes meet mind  
As the blade meets my flesh  
I close my eyes and look away  
As you lick the liquid from my flesh  
From my arm

You love my blood  
But you love to make me bleed even more

I, the Slave, will do nothing  
For you are Master  
You are Lord  
And I am but a lowly being

I am no longer considered human  
Merely a creature made to please  
It is my life  
_This_ is my life  
And I will please my Master  
Because I am the Slave

He turned you into this, Master  
Your father made you this horrible beast  
A man no longer man  
But now an animal

You love me, do you not?  
It is unmistakable in your eyes  
Cold and dead as they are  
Your eyes reflect regret  
They reflect your anger

I remember those days  
When our brick walls would crash down  
No longer kept up and maintained  
Because the world knew nothing  
_Nothing of Us_

Underneath the blankets of night  
We hid  
And pronounced our love  
The stars our candles  
The winds our calming exit from reality

But then ... the Monster came  
The Monster came and destroyed my wings  
And you did nothing to stop him  
_**Coward, I will die here tonight because of you**_

Master, do not let the Monster do this  
You always spoke of the day you would fight back  
But you're letting that bastard win

A slap,  
As I hit the ground  
The Monster laughs  
And I up at you  
All defenses falling  
I see now  
_This really is the end_

"Finish it."  
the Monster says  
I release a cackle  
The bastard cannot end it himself

Master, I beg you  
For one last time, I, the Slave, will beg you  
Do not let that Monster win  
Do not let that Monster win  
_My love, do not let your Father win_

Will our love be proven vain?  
Will you let me die?  
Will you let him win?

"FINISH IT."  
The Monster says  
Forcefully this time  
He fears you will not go through with it

Yes love, gaze at my broken body  
Gaze at my broken self  
Gaze at the blood wretched out of me  
Gaze at the woman you loved  
Gaze at the mind you have driven to madness  
Gaze at the heart you ripped out  
Gaze at the soul you have now sold to Satan  
Gaze into the eyes that beg you to stop

"FINISH IT!"  
The Monster yells it  
Thrice you have defied him now

What will you do love?  
Will you finish it?  
Will you end it all?

We share a moment  
As our eyes meet  
And my chest twists painfully  
So you will let the monster win

I bring myself to lean against the wall  
Gasping for breath

_Please……please……  
Please……  
Draco, no……_

I truly give up now  
I have fought in vain  
You no longer hear my pleas  
Your ears are deaf to all except the Monster

Sliding down the wall,  
My blood stains the stone  
As I lay down  
Accepting my fate  
Waiting for your final blow

"Please, make it quick."  
I beg  
My voice barely a whisper

You're on your knees before me  
Your clothes taking in my blood  
You bend over  
Your blade at me heart  
Your mouth at my ear

"Underneath the blankets of you night." You whisper  
"We pronounced out love  
the full moon high in the sky  
the stars were our candles  
the soft caress of the winds our exit from reality."

You choke on your words  
I feel tears fall on my cheeks  
Your haunted eyes  
They rise and pierce mine  
"I am sorry." You say

"Underneath the blankets of night  
of this night  
I shall proclaim again  
I will love you, Ginny Weasley,and not other."

And as you pierce my heart  
I hear you whisper  
Just before darkness takes me,

_"Which is why I will follow you."_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review. No flames, please, I don't take very kindly to them. _Constructive criticism_, please. Thank you!


End file.
